gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Back to Timeline Queen Daenerys I Targaryen was Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and was the eighteenth member of the Targaryen dynasty to sit the Iron Throne. She was the youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Rhaella Targaryen. After years in exile in Essos, she invaded Westeros in 302 AC, capitalizing on the chaos of the War of the Five Kings, and usurped the throne from Joffrey I Baratheon, re-establising the Targaryen dynasty as the ruling dynasty of the Seven Kingdoms. Shortly after reclaiming her throne, she was briefly married to her friend and bloodrider Mokorro, with whom she had one child, Rhaegar. However, Mokorro died shortly after. Later, following both of their involvments in the Crownlander Civil War, she fell in love with and married Lord Justin Massey, with whom she had a further six children: Daeron, Jaenara, Aeryn, Rhaenys, Valyx and Aenar. She was the aunt of Aegon Targaryen, son of her brother Rhaegar, who would, following the death of both her and her son Daeron, attempt to usurp the throne (along with numerous others) in what became known as the Second Dance of the Dragons. Shortly following her coronation, she named Ser Jorah Mormont as her first Hand of the Queen. Daenerys reigned from 302 AC to 343 AC, when she was succeeded by her eldest surviving son, Daeron III Targaryen. Daenerys was a dragonrider and rode the dragon Drogon. Invasion of Westeros: The North and the Westerlands See'' Daenerys' Invasion of Westeros'' Following Daenerys' invasion of King's Landing and usurpation of the throne from Joffrey Baratheon in 302 AC, she had three immediate problems to deal with: the armies of Stannis Baratheon marching north from the Stormlands, the armies of Tywin Lannister, still loyal to King Joffrey, recovering from their defeats in the West, and the armies of the King in the North, Robb Stark, still on the march south. It wasn't long until many of the lords of Westeros, seeing Daenerys' military might compared to the other contenders for the throne, swore fealty to her. Alongside Prince Doran of Dorne, who supported her invasion, Lord Mace Tyrell of the Reach switched alleigance from the Lannisters to the Targaryens, aided in part by Daenerys' promise to safely return the captured former Queen Margaery Tyrell to Highgarden. Daenerys, now holding dominion over two of the Seven Kingdoms, amassed her army, along with the Dornishmen and the Reachmen, and turned the majority of it south to meet Stannis Baratheon. Meanwhile, Daenerys flew north on Drogon and met with the King in the North, Robb Stark, a small force following closely behind. Daenerys met with King Robb on the Isle of Faces in the Riverlands and began negotiations of peace with the Kingdom of the North and the Iron Throne. The meeting lasted almost a full day. In the end, the terms they agreed upon were as follows: * The now bastard-born prisoner Joffrey Waters would be taken into Northern custody, to face trial at Winterfell for the murder of Ned Stark. * King Robb would renounce the title of King in the North and rejoin the Seven Kingdoms as Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, along with the new honorary title of King of Winter. * The North will enjoy similar liberties and relative freedom from Iron Throne affairs as Dorne does, namely the right to maintain their own laws as well as collect their own taxes with considerable autonomy, free from the oversight of King's Landing. Furthermore, a permanent seat on the Small Council will be established for Northern affairs, to be held by someone appointed by the Lord Paramount of the North. * The Iron Throne would pay a large sum of reparations to the North, partly to cover damages during the War of the Five Kings and partly for the atrocities commited against House Stark by the Mad King. * Robb Stark would renounce control of the Riverlands, passing it to his uncle, Lord Edmure Tully, in order to de-centralise power in the North. * The Northern armies would join the armies of Daenerys to defeat the remaining Lannister loyalists and in return, Daenerys would pledge her troops to defending the North against Ironborn raids alongside the Northerners until the Iron Islands could be re-taken and re-incorparated into the Seven Kingdoms. * A future marriage alliance was promised between House Stark and House Targaryen, providing both Daenerys and Robb had suitable children at some point in the future. * Any and all prisoners of war from Daenerys' invasion were to be given to the North, where they would be then sent to the Wall to join the Night's Watch, in order to bolster their numbers to help defend against the Free Folk to the north. Following what became known as the God's Eye Agreement, the now united Northern armies and the armies of Daenerys turned west to face the Lannister forces, who had, by now, re-organised and were proclaiming Myrcella Baratheon, who had escaped the siege of King's Landing, as the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. This conflict proved to be a short one, however, as the two armies clashed at Ashemark, resulting in a decisive victory for Daenerys and the decimation of the Lannister forces. Daenerys commanded her forces to remain in the Westerlands to keep the peace as she flew to join the Reachmen and Dornishmen forces who were engaged in conflict with Stannis Baratheon. It was clear to her that House Lannister could not remain in control of the Westerlands, however she chose to wait until total peace was achieved before deciding who should take over. At the same time, the Northern armies marched back north to defend their coasts from the Ironborn. Invasion of Westeros: The Stormlands and Stannis Baratheon Crownlander Civil War See Crownlander Civil War War for the Dawn See War for the Dawn. Category:Female Category:House Targaryen Category:Dragonrider